Cute, Evil, Fur Balls of Trouble
by freakacid
Summary: well what is sakura to do with 4 months worth of vacation , well kami says Akatsuki pet package weather you like it or not. rated Ma for leomon and lime Sakura X Akatsuki and a little Sakura X Multi and language, this is my first fanfic so please do review it would help alot x3 ya un
1. Chapter 1 starting of a long vayk

OH MY KAMI!

This is freak acid this s my first story I hope you like it.

Freakacid: hey zetsu what are you eating

Zetsu: ….

Freakacid: drop who ever it is now spit them out

Zetsu: its just Dreidavra

Freakacid: no you don't do that spit Deidara! Itachi help get Deidara out!

Itachi: Hn

Sasori: ok while Itachi and Freakacid are giving Zetsu the Heimlich maneuver k freakacid does not naruto

* * *

hey i have a hard time thinking of names for the akatsuki theres 11 help me name

konan, tobi,madara,pein,kisame,itachi,hidan,kakazu,sasori,deidara, and zetsu thank youX3

Sakura P.O.V

Today is the starting of 4 month long vacation Tsunade said I work way to hard and I deserve a well earned vacation CHAAAA well im gonna learn that I work even when im on vacation as fate would have it.

"jezz its raining cats and dogs outside" sakura sighed and blew her pink bubblegum hair thats waist length out of her face ."so much for going out to collect some herbs i was thinking of making more antidotes and healing medecine" "_that sucks outer that sucks royal_"**dont even finish that sentence inner!**"_balls ha i said what you gonna do its not like you can climbed in your head and beat me with a stick_"**shut up inner!" **i just tuned inner out she gets so annoying. "Oh my Kami what did i do to deserve this hmmm"i let out a sigh. she heard knock at the door. "I think i should ignore it-_ no you shouldnt outer and this is coming from me plus it not like you hav anything to do anyways_- _**ya true**_".

As fate would have it my 4 month vacation is going to be the longest 4 month vacation I will ever have . I walked over to the door not knowing that the evil door will present me with the biggest S-class problem T-T curse you kami. i looked outside in the pooring rain to see the poor sucker who is stuck out there, i looked around and didnt see any, "well inner that was so exciting oh wait theres nothing exciting about nothing!"inner sweat dropped and rolled her eyes at me at my sarcastic remark. _what dont look at me like that i didnt do nothin-** what ever inner.** _i mimmicked inner "what i didnr do nothing ya well thats bull sh-!"i stoped when i heard small noise i looked around again outside i was about to give up when i looked down and saw a basket with a blanket that was black and had red clouds "weird i guess ill take it in i got nothin better to do" i picked up the basket and closed the door.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura walked in to her living room and sat down on her coach placing the basket on the coffee table and sighed "ok Kami lets see what you gave me to save me from bordeom"_come on outer come onnn im dieing of curiosity hurry up sereiously its like watching a thriller were the girl hears something and walks unneccisarly slow which takes her a whole 4 minutes just to take a 5 step distance to her deth when its realy a 2 second walk towards her death thats clearly gonna happen cause she is stupid and walks to the door where said phsyco killer is and opens the door that clearly says your gonna die if your stupid and continues and then she opens it and said phsyco jumps out and stabs her repeatedly cause shes an idot-**ok i get it jezz if you were gonna go in to so much detail i would done it-** then do it woman ! stop stalling-_** fine**. sakura sighs and bends over the basket and gentlly picks up the Blanket.

Akatsuki P.O.V (flash back)

The weirdest thing happenss to the akatsuki a jutsu gone wrong when Pein tryed to bring back one of the six bodies he uses. he was a newly developed jutsu that brings back the dead but also increase its power. he was working on chikushoudou** [Animal Realm](male):** This body was once a ninja from the Fuuma Clan has the ability to summon multiple large animals. Because the gods felt like making Pein who thinks hes god and all felt the need to play around (Mwahahahah x3 ya) and the jutsu failed epiclt and loud poof sounds resounded through out the akatsuki hide. "Tobi wants to know what just happened why is every thing so big Tobi does not like Tobi wants answer cause Tobis a good boy " "Tobi shut un if you cant tell leader-sama messed up " "tobi wants to know why is Diedara-sama is a kitten?" "Tobi shut up we need to find some one to take care of us the mail man should be here so we should all jump in a box and set it out so we can be given to someone"(flash back end)

Akatsuki P.O.V

whos on me- ow get off shut up ouchh un , hn, next person who steps on me will be my next puppet- im gonna eat who ever is on me- wheres Zetsu - ya where are you - EEEEE Tobi sees scary yellow eyes help Tobis a good boy a very good boy Madara save me- Jezz where the Jashin hell are we?. Then light shone in the dark basket with a girl abnormal pink bubblegum hair and Beautiful Sea foam green eyes was smiling brightly at all the akatsuki . "Tobi wants to knowwhos the pretty lady". "Oh my fucking Jashin shes hot" apperntly all the akatsuki were all infatuated to the sight of the small konoichi. "Oh my jashin what the hell kind of person are you Kami my vacation gone i guess its about to get interesting weather i like it or not"

Sakura P.O.V

When i looked inside the basket i found 11 problems that would fill my 4 month boredum, i had found 11 baby animals 1 fox , 5 kittens, and 5 puppys . wow who would have thought that putting 3 differnt types of animals in same basket was a good idea they could all get injured im surprised they didnt inflict harm on each other.

Freakacid:I know i bearliy introduced them but this my first fanfic so plzz review im just crossing my fingers oh and plzz come up with names for the 11 akatsuki pets ok

Deidara: hey un when are you gonna actually have us properly introduced/

Freakacid: the next chapter i promise ok

Deidara: ya I love u Un

Freakacid: me to and Zetsu no eating people( wag finger no no no)

Zetsu: it was his falt freakacid - chan

Freakacid: what ev ok reviews now ya


	2. Chapter 2 omg look at what i got

Freak acid : I still need those review how but I get atleast 2 to 5 reviews for next chapy k and I still need names let not the Takatsuki go nameless if you do the book will never be done oh ya I also have some of it per made I think at least have three 2 chapters ready just need names ya un

Deidara: hey acid what will happen if they don't give review?

freak acid: id cry cause this is my very first story I ever wrote in my life and plus I got corny names like taffy, mariposa, shadow, blade , BUDAH , Blaze , blitz , Zach , pierce, Danna, and Trojan help or the story cant go on

Haku :hey hurry give review I wann be in the story plzz T-T

Juggo : me to

Shikamaru: don't be troublesome

Garra: ya if you don't ill find you and kill in a sand coffin

Neji : come on I wait for no one

Freak acid : 0.o ….. shut up neji

Deidara: I love all you people who will review and hate those who don't I will explode your house . freak acid dose not own me garra and everyone else even though she wishes she did

_Flashback:_

When i looked inside the basket i found 11 problems that would fill my 4 month boredum, i had found 11 baby animals 1 fox , 5 kittens, and 5 puppys . wow who would have thought that putting 3 differnt types of animals in same basket was a good idea they could all get injured im surprised they didnt inflict harm on each other.

End of flashback

chapter 2

Pein P.O.V

"ok whos here" i demanded "Hn" "very classic Itachi" i rolled my eyes jezz i dont know whos worse Itachi or Tobi "GET THE FUCK OFF ME FOR SO JASHIN HELP I WILL SACRFICE WHO EVER THE HELL IS ON ME TO JASHIN !" i just sewat dropped "nice its Hidan" great its Hidan yes im being very sarcastic."TOBI IS SORRY DONT SACRIFICE TOBI JASHIN TOBIS A GOOD TOBIS A GOOD BOY TOBIS A VERY GOOD BOY! " and Tobi of course is here ."ooooowwww Pein someones on me tell them to get off" "hi Konan and your kind of choking me" "oh sorry leader -sama"weres danna un" and Deidaras here "Deidara... g..et.. off..of..me and...maybe youd.. find me!""sorry danna un" sasori is here "I WANT SOME SAKI!"i sweat droped probly for the hundreth time today "no Kisame" " Zetsu stop eating me now or i will send into 72 hours of plants and flowers being torched and dying repeteadly while you grow them and they go up in flames you got me!" "_**Make me stupid bi**_- sorry Madara Uchiha... _**Bitch**_" "Jezz Madar and Zetsu i think thats all wait are you here Kakazu " "yes" "then thats everyone"

Sakura P.O.V

wow kami you out did yourself this time first Ino then naruto and the sauske why did i like any ways_ Because hes sexy and mysteryous_- _**shut up inner why are such a pain do you realise that we have to take care of them right **__- right crap but atleast there cute ya till they eat all your food ruin your life and house- __**so gloom arent we my dear? **__- phss wat ev. _So now im looking at a mess of weirdness . i ended up picking up all them to check there gender it turned out ironicly that the fox was the only female ."guess i should start checking you guys and girl out to see what your evil owners had done"i sighed. the first one i picked up was the female she was a beautiful fox she was a blueish purple and had a paper rose in her hair cough fur and had soft silver color eyes , then i looked 2 puppys 1 was black like the night and had alarming red eyes and long black fur the other one was orange and had a black spiral on his face and had a black spot around his right eye and had heterochromeia (2 diff color eyes) one was red and had the spot around it the other was phantom black weird must be a defect or hes like the huskys i saw at the snow village. then there was a blue puppy boy was he big he was bigger than the rest of the puppys and he wasnt fat. i noticed he had black lines under his eyes like gills . jezz kami they keep geting weird dont they, he also had sharp teeth like a shark. Then there was a kitten that was red with beautiful milky brown eyes he meofed (dont ask sasori is to lazy to say meow apparently it takes enery on ow part T-T baka sasori). I looked over and saw a Blonde cat who bhad his eyes rimmed in black as if someone used eyeliner and he had shocking blue eyes , oh my kami i like it ha ha ha what is this. then there was a cat much similar to the black puppy with red eyes he had slight indents on the side of his face jezz looks like hes dieing, the next cat was silver with violet eyes or violet im color blind then i spoted a collar hoping it tell me were their idiot owner lives, but then i saw that it was a pendent "apparently someone thinks its funny to have a cat worshipping the god jashin.. stupid owner thinks its funny to make fun of jashin i swear when i find the owner im going to sacrifice them myself to jashin!"then there was a brown puppy covered in stiches all over his body and he had amazing green eyes then i stopped staring and looked at the last puppy he was split in half he was half white and half black he was dived semetricaly (death the Kid would love zetsu) and had yellow eyes "oh ny kami i know i said i was gonna be bored to death but i didnt say give me a bunch of cute furballs with akward ecorations and colors!"and then last but not least the orange tabby he was very odd he had actual piercings on his face 3 on each side of his nose 6 on each ear and 2 below his lips band had purple eyes with rings in side "Jezz this is gonna be a hell of a vacation"

Freakacid :ok i promise if i get atleast 2 reviews i will put chapter 3 and it starts to get spicey:3

Pein: its not my falt

Freakacid sure ok 5 charecters will be joining in the next chapter i could have a small part of chapter 3 up to morrow if i get reviews

deidara : why dose Pein get to be the one to start off with sakura

Haku: review review review


	3. Chapter 3 you are now dubbed

Freak acid : thxs everyone who reviewed im so happy you guys are so awesome

Haku: thxs now I can be introduced yay

Deidara: ya un!

Zetsu: good now I don't have to try and eat Deiadar

Itachi: your gonna get fat if you keep eating people

Pein: HAHAHAHAHAH um cough cough I I had a fly umm spit got caught in my throat

Zetsu: shut up Pein or you'll be next hahahah mwahhahahah bwahhahah

Hidan : weird ok freak acid dose not own us even though she begs the makers they say no how mean so ya read the god jashin damb story why are you listening to me when you should be reading! :p ps Freakacid says thxs to all those who helped make her story possibe and for encouragement tck and thxs from me to i guess

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura P.O.V

I looked them over the orange puppy with heterochromia eyes bounded out of the basket and on to my lap wagging his butt along with his tail happily "oh my Kami your so cute" i picked up the hyperactive puppy" what should i name you sir i wont stop moving my butty every where your so kawiii! ill name you..."

Akatsuki P.O.V

We saw Tobi bound out of the basket in to the pinketts lap and she starte to squeal over him forsome reason it made us feel jelouse. then we sighed jezz tthen we haerd "what should i name you guys" we heard Deidara yelp "she better not name me barbie " Deidara paniced "ha fat chance she male" ""shut up you fricken over sized piece of rotten shushi nobody liked fish face oh i didnt even think you could get any uglyer than you were but im wrong un!" everyone stared at Deidara we know that he liked to make fun of people but this time he had gone to far and everyone heard a sniffle and turned to look at kisame and saw him tearing up"Deidara you went to far so shut up to see what are names are" "sorry Kisame-kun im just nervouse" kisame lokked extra depressed belive it or not more than Itachi then everyone dawning in at what Pein said stared"whaaaatt im curiouse dont judge me why so tense" every onestared 0.o 0.o o.0 o.0 he rolled his eyes.

Sakura P.O.V

"Ill name you... energizer bunny noo um Um **BOLT** cause you have so much energy yes haha " Tobi coughed and sneezed in her face than liked Sakuras face and she giggled and put down Tobi next to her and picked up the fox *cough cough konan*"oh jezz you are beautiful" konan and the other just stared at her "if you were human you would be a very beautiful woman" everyone just stared at her and it seemed that konan was blushing under her blueish purple had never ben so flustered before"" aww your blushing a beautiful red a beautiful animaldeserves a beutiful name lets name you...Rose..**White Rose **cause your beautiful thoughnyou seem silent and stand out i lkie you" i put white rose next to bolt who was playing with some string he found batting it around almost falling off the coach.i reach back in to the basket and pulled out thered cat "hmm you remind me of some one i killed sasori yes hmmm... you have the air of defiance and lack of patients and the air of perfetion and seem like you take pride in what you do so ill name you... ha ah Beowolf or scorpian um ill go with **Beowolf** yup you know i do regret killing sasori my heart aches and he seemed sort of at peace i think dont know i could feel it through the feeling of no emotionkind of expression kind of like duck ass uchiha." beowolf seemed to snort at my nickname for sasukae cute he has charcter.i put Beowolf on my lap and he snuggled closer to me

Akatsuki P.O.V

we saw Sasori he looked like he was about to cry and cuddle up. and the pinkette pat him and said its ok. wow she can make you feel right at home with out trying.

Sakura P.O.V

the small kitten that i held seem to be crying i just petted him to relax him she ut him to rest on her lap. i went to pick up the kitten with stiches he meouffed wow hes pretty lazy he cant even say meow jezz "ok ill name you Buddah cause i said so ok"** Budah** meouffed again weird and strided towards were the other named kittens were with a pout apparently blah. i looked in the basket at a silver kitten that seemed to be laughing his ass off and picked him up i stared at him a little than said "well i guess your kind out there and sharp to the eye so youll be called **Blade**" he seemed to nod in agreement ok 5 down 6 to go i picked up the kitten look alike to the puppy he seemed hn at me"jeez you remind me of a fricken annoying ass anoanomous duck ass blah" he rolled his eyes "ok your names gonna be **Roxas**" i put him down he seemed pleased by the name , i picked up the blonde cat that i had been eyeing for a while he seemed to be a little worried i scratched him behind the ear to reasure him "ok sweetheart ill name you hmm **Sunny**" he smlied a bit i sat him on my lap near by Beowolf . picked up the puppy twin of Roxas ""you shall be named **Trojan** cause you look harmless but ya not like trojan man of war jelly fish" i put him down and picked up the blue puppy "k you are gonna be **Disel**" i picked up the black and white puppy "wow your eyes are shocking like lightning ill call **Zach** like Zachbell" and last but not least (my fav) Was the orange kitty with real piercing "ill just tell you straight up you are **Peirce **" finally named them all so here they are **Bolt** (Tobi)**White Rose**(Konan)**Beowolf**(Sasori)**Budah**(Kakazu)**Blade**(Hidan)**Roxas**(Itachi)**Sunny**(Deidara)**Trojan(**Madara)**Disel**(Kisame)**Zach**(Zetzu)and **Pierce**(Pein) "well you guys lets go get you something to eat i bet you havent eaten a while ok" they all yipped and meowed well Budah just meouffed, i walked to the kitchen and looked for 10 pastic bowls 5 for food and 5 for water i had already made some meat and made to much well its a good thing so i put meat and rice into the 5 bowls and water on the floor they went at like donkey kong. i made my self a bowl beef teriyaki with rice and sat down and read house of night awaken(its a realy awsome book im on the 9th or 10 book i cant wait till the naext one is out )-

Akatsuki P.O.V

"OH MY FUKIN JASHIN THIS IS SOO FUBSHIN GOOSH - that pink bitch knows how to cook wooho" hidan said with his mouth full "Ya un what Blade said un"Deidara smirked "shut-up-BLONDIE!"hidan yelled " Hidan shut up and eat"Kakazu said "what ever you say **BUDAH **hahahahaha" hidan mocked "i hope you choke Hidan" "h ha ha Karma my A jhodfounvpnvomfjf" "hahahahahahahah thats what hahaha you get for hahaha trashin karma hahahah thats so hahah Ironic ahahaha" for the first time in the living lifes of the akatsuki have they seen Kakazu rolling on the floor laughing and crying they just stared and said "Oh my" "Kami" "Jashin" "What" "Happened _**here**_" "where all" "Gonna" " Die!" "Its the" "Appacolypes Un!" in order sasori, Konan, Hidan,(after he was saved of all people Tobi)Tobi, Zetzu,itachi,Madara,Pein,Kisame, an Deidara. after kakazu pulled him self together ()no pun intended) he just giggled a little and than sighed than pawed a tear away from his eye"ok ok ok im pshk done im done im kshhk done feeeuw ok that was just priceless " everyone just stared dumbstruck "what its not like i have 5 head but i do have 5 hearts but other than that nope no 5 heads" just than the pinkette walked in and looked at kakazu "hey budah since you seem fine and not frozen you all need a bath want to waitmfor them?" kakazu noded "how about i pick them up k " he nodded

* * *

Freakacid : i promise the other charecters will be in the next chapter i sear for mylove of pein , Deidara and the rest of the akatsuki ok

Deidara: you better cause i dont like liers un

Freakacid:shut up id i didnt you would have been nameless would you

Deidara: ok so for all those gaara, shika, juggo,haku,neji fans k

Garaa:so shut up sit and wait if your good with reviews you can get it faster k

Zetzu: i Bet Pein cant wait to take a bath close to the pinkett

Freakacid:shhhhhhhhh Zetzu don give it a way till next time see ya thaxs for support


	4. Chapter 4 sexy bath time x3

Freakacid: ok you all are just awesome ok to answer some questions Sakura is atleast 18 years old k thxs foe all the complements love them im very sorry for lack of chp cause I have camp and I turn out super tired so for those who have been waiting long enough for the 5 guys this is the chapter ya and Pein gets a little nosy ;3

Haku:yayayaya *smooch smooch smooch * yes thxs freak acid girl

Freakacid: okokokok plzz I love ya too so stop smooching me so much

Deidara:*sniff sniff* are you rejecting me freak-chan un

Freakacid:nonunion im not ok dnt cry ill ill…..

Juugo: spend time with you and give you lost of TLC

Deidara:ya un

Juggo& Pein + Shika: ok lets get this awesome chp on the roll cause we love it and cause you waited patiently till Freak-chan was able to do so soooo heres chp4 p.s freaked dose not own us or naruto we asked and begged so ya enjoy. don't be troublesome

* * *

Names

Tobi-Bolt

Konan-White Rose

Sasori-Beowolf

Kakazu-Budah

Hidan-Blade

Itachi-Roxas

Deidara-Sunny

Madara-Trojan

Kisame-Disel

Zetzu-Zach

Pein-Pierce

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

When I walked into the kitchen to put my plate away all my newly adopted furballs where just staring at Budah weirdly while he was standing there trying to stay serious but failed I asked Budah about baths he nodded so I picked all of them up in 2 trips and filled the bath with warm water and turned to pick up Diesl, i looked at the blue puppy he had beady eyes.. weird "Whos idea was it to dye a pretty puppy blue.. bbbuuut im digging the blue fur you know how to rock it Disel " i giggled kisame looked shock in his black pitted eyes ""ok big guy"i put Disel in the tub "i dont have any animal shampoo so your gonna have to use mine" i grabbed a purple bottle that smelled of sweet plums and grape and i globbed some on kisame 's back and scrubbed it in Disel decided he would shake off whille in the tub and soaked me to the bone with water. "Disel! realy i guess i have to go with out my clothes if i hav to change every time one of you decides to shake off"

Normal P.O.V

the Akatsuki just stared and for the first time Tobi and Hidan were speechless, the pinkette was wearing a ivy green braw with lace her bust probly a D or bigger and a Aqua Blue thong she finished rinsing kisame "well the blue didnt come off so they probly did it with some type of permenat dye of some sort ya poor thing diesl" sakura lifted up kisame and him dried off and gave kisame a small peck on the cheek, kisame seem to have been blushing cause sakura saw him madly blushing and the red mixed with blue and made purple her fav color. kisame thought as he was blushing madly because of the small gesture what could he say hes a stared with amusment when out of the blue Pein walked over to sakura and fell asleep on her lap that got a few gasps and growls from the akatsuki , they wouldnt have minded if it was Tobi because you cant argue with the fact that Tobi will be Tobi and would have just shrugged it off but it was there leader he is defanitly no were close to being like Tobi so no exceptions that made them furiouse "ok whos next"asked sakura as she ignored a sleeping Pein sakura then grabbed the 3 Uchihas heard when she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

* * *

Ok thats the end forever ok good bye have a nice day

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Hhahaha just kidding i bet you thought i was just gonna throw away the best parts ya no enjoyhaha

* * *

sakura went down stairs with the 3 Uchihas still in hand and opened the door to be greated by 5 red cheeked males "hey... s..aku...ra" "hey Shika-kun, Neji-sama,gaara-kun,Haku-chan i mean Haku-kun, and last and def not least Juugo-Kun! whats up come on in" "uh sakura-chan?" neji asked sakura was shocked he was the first to speak hes usualy 2nd to last before Gaara "ya but you guys should sit though" "sure" they all said "ya um, you kknow that your oonly in your bbra and um thong" Gaara said stuterring sakuras face grew red "ya umm i was washing my new pets one of them shook and drenched me oh can you help me wash them" "sure aare you gonna pput some clothes oon" juugo asked (only if you can see into my mind youd see how cute Juugo is while hes stuttering and blushing hes so cute )"naw cause i hav all my clothes in the laundry and id just get soaked again" "ooh ook what are your 3 pets name?"Juugo asked curiously trying to avoid just like the 5 other men sakuras body with all the right curves Juugo started to thinking that Sakura was maybe a D cup or a DDcup he shook his head .

Juugo P.O.V

gosh Sakura looked so sexy when she opened the door but im a good guy so i got to stop it she invited us ain and i asked some questions like a boss with no speech problem at all ya (he so full of it lol) and after a while i started to let my eyes wounder and then i thought of her breast size i cant help i just want to squeez them and hear her call my name umm i mean ok i should probly foucs on something else so i looked the pets in her arms they looke looked like they wear blushing well the orange and black and im pretty sure the 2 black ones were cause they were figeting a bit so i just had to ask.

Normal P.O.V

Juugo looked up at Sakura and asked "is it just me or are they blushing" "actualy thats the thing i know im not hallucinating it seems they are also capable of facial expressions any the orange and black puppy with the spot around his eye is Bolt they Black puppy is Trojan and the black kitten is Roxas ok so now i got take them a bath i have 10 more to go" "ok" they said in unison .

Sakura P.O.V

When i got back to the bathroom they were all were i had left them and i drained the tub cause it was cold and refilled it with new warm water and put the 3 i had in the bath and sat the edge of the bath and Pierce sat on my lap again. so we talked it over so we made a system were everyone was to help with the washing I was in charge of washing them , Garra-kun was in charge of rinsing while Neji-sama dried them and shika-kun brushed them and Juugo would hand them to me but he was having difficultys with them they just seem to not like him at all its not like he did anything bad (if only she knew poor sap) and of course Haku he went to the pet store to get collars for all of my pets and was in charge of putting collars on them "oh ill be right back gonna get my my ipod dock" they all grave a nod i came back and plugged the dock in and scrolled around my ipod touch and put on linkin park what iv done and it played the intro and i sang: In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself...  
And let go of what i've

after i sang those lines i mummed to it and let it fade to back ground music and continued what i was doing

Neji P.O.V

ok so ya i know im a bumer usualy but today was to much of a good day to be hover the others describe me so today was so much more than expected i was greated by a sexy sakura and some how ended up in a bathroom helping clean her pets i dont mind and she started to play linkin park - what iv done which is my fav song so you could say its the best day of my life ha.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was having a little trouble washing Tobi he was way to excited and Gaara too was having trouble with the itachi and Madara cause they kept running back to sakura till he just took Tobi instead surprisingly Tobi was alot easier to rinse and sakura just globbed mre shampoo on the 2 just cause

Gaara P.O.V

igave up trying to give Roxas and trojan a bath and went with bolt instead was incredibly good beileve it ... oh god i sound Naruto he is poison nooooooo if i keep hanging out with naruto and Sauskae im gonna start hning just like that uchiha jeez. i hear sakura speak "Why are you 2 to giving Gaara-kun a hard time.." Sakura said then stopped and started huffing and start to pant i looked up and saw her eyes glaze over thank you kami for such a sexy gift.

Normal p.O.V

sakura was panting hard and the others noticed and started to turn red and stare and treid hard not to thik to deeply and try and ignore it its was impossible Haku had enough he was worried that they might pounce on her any minute "aano uuh SSakura... Sakura-chan whats wrong" haku blushed "ppeirce sstop licking me tthere pplease ppierce" Sakura moaned"ii cant get him ooff cause RRoxas and ttrojan crawling all over my arms and i dont want to forcefuly remove them cause i dont want to hurt themm" all 5 males looked to see the root of their **_Problem _**to see what Pein was doing to sakura when they did they all held themselves but sakura didnt seem to notice Then Budah came to her rescue and jumped on her lap and bite into Peins ear and he let out a whimper than a hiss and swated at kakazus face but stopped and splayed out and believe it or not back to sleep kakazu sat next to Pein then looked up at Sakura and barked the others followed with the uchihas freeing Sakura and rolling in the water to rinse the shampoo and jump on the towl that neji dropped and grabbed their colar with their name on it and went with the others. "uhh Sakura we'll be back we have to go .." "ok"

Sakura P.O.V

they left the house and i finished washing them up . i was getting tired so with that i went into my room and sat on my bed Peirce jumped up "well im gonna go to bed" i got off the bed and turned off the light everyone snuggled into Sakura at sometime into the night she felt the same feeling she had felt earlyer and started to moan and the licking started to quicken and she moved her hands to the one who was licking at her core but as soon as she touched him she heard a puff ""what the fuck was that! ahhmm" Sakura wiped theblanket off and the others flew to the sides staring down at he naked sexy and a smirk on his face with ringed eyes hooded in lust was" Pein leader of the akatsuki what the fuck are you doing here" he just laughed.

* * *

Freakacid:just like i promised think up of who i should pair sakura up after pein and who would you like for me to add to the story

Neji:well hope you liked it cause i know i did

Konan; freakacid can their be a threesome with me pein and sakura* Puppy eyes*

Freakacid :idk ask the viewers if they like then sure but if not then no

Konan;you guys better do it

Pein:i think im having to much fun as a kitten who wants to take me home ;)

everyone: *sweat drop* PEIN!

Pein : well reviews reviews and send in pairings ya

deidara:ya Freak-chans not a lier

Freakacid:Deidara did you take my clay n

deidara;no gotta go before Freak-chan kills me bye un


	5. sneak peek and thxs

Chp 5 wtf kami damb you to jashin damb hell

-O-0-0-o-o-0-chp 5

Sakura (p.o.v)

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA wtf what the hell are you doing here pein and your heavy and smell like beef. i yellled at pein and he puffed his cheecks out like a adorable munchkin ""wel you dont have to be so blunt about it and. well this is all ya gonna get cause iz got to keep the best part oh ya so thxs to

Kitkat321

j any thing you say

animelover772123 thxs for the comment ws the best

PanUchiha7105 thx wait till the rest of the storys done

Lexypink if youd like betea that be great its k if ya dont wanna im probly to lazy dipping off bout what to write

Akuma-Wolf-Drake

Kakuzu's Fan Girl

Thewitheringcherryblossom

Kitkat321

and the other anonamouse guest im doting off right now so sorry if my writing is incorect so foer all of you you guys are awsome so im gonna start right up again on the story ust got back from vak and all your love for my story and veiws is what brought me back so thxs hope you like the next chp love freakacid and the akatsuki + sakura ya un


	6. Chapter 5 : what hell this is awkward

Ok to day is 9/11 so plzz sit in silents and pray for those poor souls and look around at your family and say thank and if your nice say something nice to someone just for this one day so please befor you read this do that id apritate it pzz and thxs im just emotinal after watching videos at school where people were jumping and hitting concrete i almost cryed to think my parents almost went to the twin towers, T-T tell your fam ya love them very much cause any day and any breath could be your last plus my dads a firefihter so i get paranoid when he has to go to fires - in memories of 9/11 freedom hope and peace

* * *

Chp 5 wtf kami damb you to jashin damb hell

Freakacid: im super didapper sorry I have had the longest writers block of my life and add in mini vak with zero wifi it was hell worse than hidan on a lightning and thunder day no WORSE its was like toby at the Charlie and chocolate factory it was that bad

Tobi:tobi is that bad freak chan tobi was only trying to get short ugly people away from WHAT WAS RIGHTFULY TOBIS TOBI GOT REAL ANGREY WHEN THEY TOUCHED TOBI! THEY PAYED NOBODY M -E-S-S-E-S WITH TOBIS CANDY EVER but tobi did say please keep a way from tobis candy its there fault not tobis tobis a good boy a REAL good boy

Kisame: ya that's what madara said

Madara: shut the fuck up you blue headed nipple you fuckin ugly ass piece of sushi u might as well had had a fricken fin

Kisame: freak-chan ! Tell the mean man to stop it *cuddles up to me and starts rubbing head in boobs *

Freakacid: its ok kisame ill kill ya if ya don't stop squeezen my boob ill be the end of ya

Deidara: ya un only I can do that

Pein: and me

Freakacid: ya un ha ha ahaha Iv beein hanging around dei to much

Sasori; hey you forgot about apologizing to the readers for your absents

Freakacid: oh yeah ok sorry for the wait -

Itachi: wait

Freakacid: what my sweet uchiha

Itachi: well can I tell a side story that's part of the story

Freakacid:ok

Iitachi: ok so what realy happened in the tub was that me mada were scared shitless of gaara and afaraid he was going to sand coffin us and we started humping sakuras hand cause we be puppys and it stated to get mad because gaara kept taking us from our bloosom so we kept runing to her to get away from big scary gaara not that sasoris any beter (Madara and Itachi mental shiver and a sweat drop) with a sythe wheeling it round klaffing like a bozo

Sasori: hey Beautiful itachi would you like to be my new creation

Iitachi:ahahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhhh 

Konana well there goes the Neighborhood hope you enjoy the story and get more insight from the rest of us

Names

Tobi-Bolt

Konan-White Rose

Sasori-Beowolf

Kakazu-Budah

Hidan-Blade

Itachi-Roxas

Deidara-Sunny

Madara-Trojan

Kisame-Disel

Zetzu-Zach

Pein-Pierce

* * *

-O-0-0-o-o-0-chp 5

Sakura (p.o.v)

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA wtf what the hell are you doing here pein and your heavy and smell like beef. i yellled at pein and he puffed his cheecks out like a adorable munchkin ""wel you dont have to be so blunt about it and you smell good and your realy fricken pretty ya know. i looked at him then freaked again and thenn...i woke up fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu what the hell was that about it was still late at night and i seemed to hav waken up all my new guest "Holy fuck that was fricken creepy" ok that was weird jezz whats got into me sereiously i think to much has happened latley ya thts it **Hey inner is it just me or do you feel like we are being watched- **_ya outter and its not the animals- _**hmm **. i got up to check but get this the animals were stuck to me like fricken velcro... how do you like my fur coat heeeee heee. i took steady steps towards the window and opened my black curtains and then "Ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" i screamed "why the what fuck.. what the fuck sasuke why are you staring atme through my window ya creeper" i yelled exsasperated from this weird confrontation saskae pouted with lp out like hes five "Im not a creeper im just socialy awkward is all" he said for a matter of fact. "Dude not cool ahh bubbye" and i pushed saskae out of my window what its just two storys my room and bathroom ae upstairs living room and all the other crap id downstairs. i shut my window tight and close the curtains and turn around look up and ten little eyes are staring at me like im a phsycopath or like i shot a baby bun with a machine gun "whhhhaaaat its not my fault Sasukes a creeper i think that Orochimaru the pedophile had rubbed off on sauke ok but before we go to bed... again let me tell you this if sasuke starts to fucking barfing himself up i am outand he starts doing orchimarunlike things more i swer ill be out of konaha faster then you can fricken say konahamaru ha i will be far away even my love for his village cant stop me from leaving.. eeeww just eeww.. gross id rather have a hot make ot session with the akatsuki reguardless of their gender thats how freaked id be. jezz if it comes down to that ima have to start dating rock lee... " every one gave a shiver all tem thinking the same thing green jumpsuit big eyes ugly bowl cut who da hell let him dress him self we all sweat dropped _. good point outter_** remind me to ask tenten.** and with that i wrapped myself up like a burrito on tuesday in my blankets and snuggled deep in it and gave sigh from the bottom of my heart and drement of what the hell im going to do

Akatsuki P.O.V

"Nee Itachi.. your brothers is growing up to be a creeper you know" kisame said with actual consern "hn" itachi said alittle awkward of his brothers new found creepyness though he wil never admit it "Itachi-sama Tobi thinks that sauke isnt right in the head " Tobi said "thats fucking scary when its coming from tobi" hidan saidpawing at his chain and praying to jashin that hes not going crazy but jashin didnt answer cause if he did hed never hear the end of it "ya un i realy and i mean realy hate to say this but hidans right, i think that sasuke needs to have a phycological therepst" deidara said with glasses (aww so cute on him as kitten but sexy in his normal form) every body stoped and stared "tobi is scared when did sempai learn such big smart words" tobi said while holding on to pein and pein holding on as well"what you thought i was stupiid"he said a bit pissed . everyone said "yes" "so its a myth that blondes are stupid" saori said a little curiouse learning that his partner truly is not dumb "hai and no well us blondes are know more for the morans in the blonde society" deidara statrs fixing his glasses " while the blondes that work their ass off for living are bashed by the stereotypes that idiot blondes display for our society of blondes" he says once again fixing his glasses (hee hee random guy from bleach uruhu) "and plus how the heck do you think i got my fricken clay to fuckin explode of corse id call it art do have any clue of all the chakara math has to go in to that so i can make it stable to not blow us sky high so ya and im prode of my hair caus it represents the hard work i did each inch repreasents a new discovery or a flow and a memorie" he said everyone stared but nodded he fixed his glasses"i thought you were nut case so wait if your that smart howd you end up in akatsuki"pein asked "oh ya im freakof nature un" out of no where his glasses disappeared every one sweat dropped then said "wow"anyays ya itachi what you do hes realy getting creepy"kakazu said ""well considering that itachis _** a**_** moran** irresponsible brothrer _** we are not fricken surprised that hes stalking our blossom**_ yes indeed zetzu said everyone stared o.0 o.0 o.0 "so im gonna go and snuggle with _** cherry blossoms**_so ya goodnite _** bitches**_" "wow he so open to his opinions un " deidara said "shut up my opinion is go to bed brat" "ok danna no baka" they all took there spot near or on sakura and ested from a day of shock and to much staring

* * *

Freakacid: ok hello everyone i know i feel bad that i havent typed in a while so ya hope you like this story

Deidara: see im not stupid kisame im actualy smart un ha

zetzu: ha i lkie ya freak your awsome

Freakacid:k enouh happy go luck ness

Pein: gross i was hugging tobi

Tobi: shut tobi didnt grab first you did so ya ja nae tobi loves you you must reveiw for next chap cause ts ready for ya tobi is out


	7. Chapter 6 akward dream and bumtruming

Freakacid:ok I know im horrible with all the structure and spelling and stuff ant ways if youd like for people to come to sakuras house for what ever reason just tell me and ill fit it in kk and sorry for the long wait un :3

Zetzu: kakazu sold my plant

Everyone: oh shit o.0

Freakacid: oh zuzu don't harm kakazu sweet cheeks

Zetzu; don't worry acid-chan im not I got pay back

Freakacid: wat you do

Zetzu : you'll see in 5,4,3,2, and 1

Kakazu : ahahhhhhhhhh who the FUCK burned by money omg my baby n what have they done on who ever didit got Darla , oh no maggie, suzan ,jeniffer, loise , Natasha, greg my main man , jeff, and sasy Courtney

What kind of monster would do this as long as they didn't getrose and renea im good…. No their gone to. Wahhahaha

Everyone: O-O'

Kakazu : acid-chan hold me and tell me happy things (jumps in to my arms)

Freakacid: ummm..ah its ok im sure who ever did will get caught and ill bake you your happy time cookies and brownies

Kakazu: (with big eyes and tears ) realy acid-chan

Freakacid: yes

Kakazu:yayayaayayay I luv ah you

Pein: weird ok well ya um … anyway well hope you like this chap and again Freakacid **Do**es not **own Naruto**

**:3:3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3; 0-O**

**Chap 6**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Jezz yesterday was a handful with cute trublesome hairballs and creepy sasuke when i get a chance Ill talk to Tsunade about that. I woke up at 8:30 ate food set out bowls for my new pets and put food in them and water for when they wake up after i put the food down i started to straighten the house out, hmm all i have to do is get my money straightened out so i wont be wasting money here and there unececesarily , also call Juugo, Haku,and Gaara umm after that sit down and relax. jeez i thought to myself i wounder what the rest of my vacations gonna be like hopefully i can finish my book get another one maybe i dont know play my pets other crap i dont know but for now ill just wait and see but sereiously ineed to talk to Tsunade but sasuke hes just realy weird. and that dream with pein in it i dont know what to do about that it left me a little akward.

**3 hours later**

Hey inner dont you tthink that it was nice of Juggo to sing us a song while Haku did are hair and Gaara updating me on whats going on i love them all dearly ohh and the lunch that those 3 made me lunch it was deleceious. **hell ya it was a great day sereiously hey outter those animals are still asleep.**_realy lets go check on them. _i walked into my room and they werestill knocked out . i mummbled to my self "ill leave the door open for them." i walked to my living room and sat down and opened my house of night book "im on the last chapter i have to go to the book store today" i got up and pured myself a cup of tea i made earlyer when Juugo, Haku, and Gaara were here and then i grabbed some jello cause i love me so jello and pockey and sat back down after i finished my book and jello i sat back and grabbed a scroll it wasnt imporant so i always left it around about 5 minutes in i hear pitter patter coming towards me i look down and it was Budah "hey baby you practicly slept all day i dont blame ya not after what ya went through yesterday " i looked at him sweetly. "meuff" Budah jumped up on the coach and went to me and circled 3 times before he settled down with a thump i sweat droped i sighed i started to pet budah strokin him and tracing the stiches on his fur and he started to purr ... i think hes a odd puppy "hey Budah i hope you ate k" Budah just meuffed like the puppy-not-knowing-hes-not-a-kitty-puppy he is. "nee Budah i have to go to the bookstore soo so i can get the 2nd book betrayal k"i said and put down he cup of tea on the table and put my scroll down some where and stroked and traced Budahs stiches as he started his umm as we say i quote"purring" i was realy interested in his stichs as they go this wat and that way some go from his lip and so on ,for some reason i have this weird feeling that there is more to these animals then i think but for now ill just leave it alone and later when i come back maybe study them more they are interesting i might understand little their persona type and stuff i might as well. "ok BUdah baby ill be back ok you shall keep the house under control ok".

* * *

Acid: konichiwa im sorry gomenesai i feel realy bad for not writing and also sorry if this is realy short (TT~TT)

Dei: dont cry acid-chan i know that they will inspire you

Kakazu: hey you know readers you should give her some sort of ideas she is having major writers block

Zetzu:ya you guys will be awsome and **make me happy** and she will also at some **point be** posting a new story called **insult and** sensitive sides .

Konan:... hidan has his stupid ass paw all up in face (bites paw)

Hidan: owwwwww oh you flower wearing blue bitch ass bimbo fucking wolf whore thingy

Pein: umm ok weird so wish you guys a happy decemberso re_

Tobi: no pein let tobi do reveiw cause tiobi realy wants to

Pein:then do it

Tobi:ya ok thank you readers for like acid chans story so far if you keep up with ideas of any sort she'd be happy to insert it some where and use it so read and review

Kisame:... I LOVE YOU (turns and walks away)

Everyone:weeeeeirrd.

sasori:acid chan you should go get him checked out before your next chapter anyways see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

Acid Notes:

Hey sorry its been like forever bros un x3 im like the worst I let th lazy take over me im so sorry so just for you I am gonna make this chapter extra long oh and anyone going to ANIME BOSTON if you are in reviews id like to know and who your going as me and two of my friends are going as vocaloids im cross dressing as a guy im gonna be teito and stuff ya please do share and again if the chaps are boring don't worry Ill get into the good stuff soon I was just stumped along with writing new storys that iv yet to put up or type so anny way hes your prize for putting up with me.

End Of Acid Note

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Kisame: yo acid chan were in blue sams hill hell of a sharks im Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dah Gamzee have you been lady iv missed you so much (TT= ^=TT)!

Freakacid: (gets tackled by kisa)wait…. Ufff haha if I came all the time were would the affect of me coming here go it would be borng

Zetsu: say no such thing acid chan ! your affect will always be grand and plus **we …we.. we missed you too! Do you hate me for trying to eat Dei I won do it again please** don't leave for that long ever again.

Freakacid : ok

Everyone in whisper : _plus Deidara and kakuzu were wrecks they idnt do anything ecept read our fic over and over saying as long as they read it you are with them and bunch of other weird shit ._

Freakacid: ok then I will see them after the story for reunion so someone do the little thingy or something

Konan: I want to be turned into a guy or something any way acid chan dose not own naruto but she owns our heart.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Chap 7 Fuck my life

Kakazu P.O.V

I finaly wake up from my cat nap …. Wow that pun was realy stupid anyway in the in between hours and minutes the gang keep telling me that im not a a kitty ha pallllezzz im kakazu im whatever I want to be anyway so what if im a puppy im not suppost to be one in the kami sama damb place jezzz …. I have to stop hanging around with idiots every day cause their idiocy spreads like the fucking Black Death its very on healthy … _ring around the rosy pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down. _I sincerely hate that song its realy a song about death and crap … wait what was I doing akkkch damb you infernal idiots! I walk to the kitchen and breakfast is waiting a little soggy but edible. I finish up eating my portion and scamper over to the living room were im able to smell sakura , she was peacefully drinking her tea . she saw and beckond me to her .so I jump on the coach and trotted to her with all my kazuness me and my friend Budah .. gotta stop with that kami forsaken catnip makes me sound like a twit. Over to her yup that's right the money grubber heartless kakazu S – class criminal of the Akatsuki trotted over to a pink haired kunoichi who can punch a whole through Hidans forehead and through a mountain at the same time. Sereiously I have problems…. But Budah bear don't give a Shhhittt weeeee ya ! ( Ya I know kakazu is realy OOC he got into catnip so hes kitty ..um puppy high well ya any its better that way though) I swiveled a few times on her lap and listen to her and felt her hands they are fricken magic as they stroked my back to tell the truth it was like having a orgasam and it got INTENSE when she started to trace my stitches too " OMK im a very happy man" kakazu said half way drooling (ha (^-^) ) " you're as much a man as to fucking Pein-sama being god and we all know that he is nowhere fucking close to being a fucking god the closest he is to a being a fucking god is being a god of being a Pein in the as HaHaHahhahah" " Well there goes my happiness whhhhy you realy ruined my day , you just ad to didn't you Hidan" I said pissed off about the fact that this pompus idiot brought me from my high. After Sakura left . " Yes Fucker now stop acting like a bitch-ass-greedy…man..whore..dog….puppy….cat .AAAAAAHHHH whatever the fuck you terd mcmuffin are" " shut the -!" the saggy slipper cut me off before I could finish

Hidans P.O.V

I just woke up from the weirdest dream and all the fucking Jashin, ADHD, heathens are still a sleep. Wait where's stitch-sac-butt-sex-cowboy kakazu. Whers that mother fucking king of heathens? So I walk out of the sexy pinkettes room . her name is sakura , ya shes real nice im putting tabs on her in the *Hidanotebook so lets sit here and start.

**Hidanotebook**

**What I know her name is sakura Harano her age I think maybe around 19, she has pink hair, and soul eating green eyes, nice beautiful milky legs , toned stomach, great buns I can probly pop a berry off them, oh my Jashin her breast they re gorgeous I swear they are D's or DD damb she is hot.**

I stopped my writing cause I heard some weird growling purring sound it was realy weird O~O i was gonna go investigate but the delectable food the pinkette makes was calling my name like a sin, so after I finish my share I continue my espionage mission bitches ! but turns out it was a waste of time it was just the old man spazing out on the couch did he get more catnip? He can be such a fucking Dickmuffin and he starts to blabber to himself saying "Omg im a very happy man" he said with his purrgrowl thingy whatever it is he does so I tell him what I feel about him and say " you're as much a man as to fucking Pein-sama being god and we all know that he is nowhere fucking close to being a fucking god the closest he is to a being a fucking god is being a god of being a Pein in the as HaHaHahhahah" im so fricken funny you know omj I just fucking crack myself up then kazu all like "well there goes my happiness " then he thought he so damb annoying he acts like I care whatever floats his financial, cheap ,crumby , probably wont float much less stay together boat "you ruined my day whhhy you had to didn't you Hidan?" the grumpy fart said I told what I felt cause im hidan and no one can stop me and sigh and tell the stupid heathean " Yes Fucker now stop acting like a bitch-ass-greedy…man..whore..dog….puppy….cat .AAAAAAHHHH whatever the fuck you terd mcmuffin are" then he has all "SHUT THE- " and to save myself the trouble start to sing that super annoying Excalibur song from soul eater "excaliber excaliber excaliber excaliber excaliber im from the united king ima looking for her im going to California excaliber excaliber "

. . . . .ocx

*Hidanotebook: its just a normal note book he stole from sakura and dubbed it his where he just writes random crap when hes not bothering someone

Freakacid :ok I did this for all of my readers. Hey Dei , kazu

Deidara & Kakazu: *jump up and bolt to acid chan* were the hell have you been

Freakacid : places very busy I missed you guys I brought happy cookies

Everyone:: omy globness!

Pein: ok there was no real interesting things happening except dei and kazu are at her heels like animals….. well whatever anyways I want attention so sasori , haku, neji do the thingy.

Sasori,Haku,Neji: well please review if you put more of what you want so Acid chan can form the story chps even better and your suggestions will be used if you do so please review and Acid chan thxs you all for the reviews shes happy

Tobi,Shikamaru,Madara: weres the love Honk review.


End file.
